


By What We Give

by Keitorin



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flash Fic, Grey Wardens, M/M, Mornings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitorin/pseuds/Keitorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two flashfics, pairing and prompt generated from my generator.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Two flashfics, pairing and prompt generated from my generator.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair wants to give something a try.

Duncan gestured for Alistair to get onto the bed. After a moment’s hesitation and a faint blush, Alistair took Duncan by the arms and moved him to sit on the bed instead.

“I want – I want to-“ At a loss for words and a bit frustrated, Alistair finally showed what he wanted by dropping to his knees, placing his palms on Duncan’s thighs, looking up into the older man’s face to meet his eyes.

Duncan returned the gaze intently for a moment, then smiled, placed a hand on Alistair’s head and nodded. Alistair breathed a shaky sigh and started fumbling with Duncan’s braies.


	2. Modern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes he wonders if Alistair doesn’t want something else. Modern AU.

Alistair lay sprawled out on (mostly) his side of the bed on his back. His right arm was clutching one of his pillows to his side, while his left was laying off to the side near Duncan’s foot, fingers outstretched as if reaching for something. His face was soft in sleep, lips parted slightly as he breathed gently in and out. His face crinkled slightly as a strand of his hair was blown across his face as the fan blew across him.

Duncan chuckled from beside him. He was sitting with one knee propped up and the other straight out. The sheet was loosely laid over his lap. He reached over and pushed the offending strand back in place. The morning light shone through the white curtains, shining in strange patterns across their bodies. Duncan traced them across Alistair bare body.

He would get up soon to get ready for work, but there were times like this where he couldn’t resist staying in bed and admiring his lover’s form, thinking how grateful he was to have Alistair in his life. And sometimes he wondered if Alistair wouldn’t be happier with someone else - someone younger, someone to settle down with and have a family.

“ _Mmm._ ” Duncan watched as Alistair stretched, hands coming up over his head and stomach going taut as he stretched, back arching. The sheet that had been covering up his lower half slipped down further.

Alistair rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times, before turning over and facing Duncan.

“Morning.” He smiled brightly up at him, as he always did on mornings like this. As if he’d rather be nowhere else. And it was also in moments like these that Duncan forgot his doubts, returning his lover’s smile as they simultaneously moved closer for a kiss.


End file.
